The Youngest Heroes
by dsmedina52766
Summary: "You three must go on a great quest to save the brawlers and slay the ultimate evil, freeing the land from subspace." "But how? We're just kids?" "Kids with great powers. Ness, Lucas, and Toon Link, I wish you luck on your journey."
1. TL's morning

**A/N: OKAY! I REWROTE THIS TWO TIMES BECAUSE OF MY COMPUTER! If it seems rushed I'm sorry. Enjoy~**

* * *

You think winning a brawl is easy? Think again! I am currently running around trying to dodge bombs, bullets, and whatever else the other brawlers launch my way. I can hear the countdown five seconds until I become victorious!

3...

2...

1...

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

"TL wake up or you're going to be late for school!" I hear my older brother, Link, yell from downstairs. I groan in frustration and slip out from under my covers, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I turn off my alarm to prevent an irritating headache later.

Man I hate Mondays. Another week of school and work. But hey, at least Ness and Lucas are there.

I change into my usual green t-shirt and jeans before heading to the bathroom and fix my mess of blond hair. It'll never stay neat but I at least make it a little tame. I look at the birthmark on my left hand. It's an odd mark, it looks like a triangle with another triangle in the middle, splitting it into four parts. I know Link and Zelda also have the mark and maybe Dad.

I slipped on my necklace that looks like my birthmark but clearer and golden. After I do I brush my teeth and head downstairs where Link is watching TV like always.

"Morning TL." He said not looking up from whatever was on.

"Morning." I responding, holding back a yawn.

"Breakfast is in the fridge."

"'K, is Dad home?" I asked as I walked over to get whatever Link was talking about.

"No but neither is Zelda." Oh well, looks like I'm walking to school. Not that I mind anyways.

I opened the fridge to find a plate of waffles. Sweet! I love waffles! I quickly grabbed a fork and started eating the delicious breakfast.

"So Ness called yesterday while you were at sword practice." Link said finally getting off the couch.

"Oh? What did he say?" I asked between mouthfuls.

"He wanted to talk to you but he wouldn't tell me about it though. It sounded important though."

"I'll see what's up when I see Ness at school." I sighed and finished my waffles, setting the plate in the kitchen. "Well I'm heading off." I grabbed my bag off the hook on the wall.

My brother nodded. "Alright see you TL."

"See ya!" I waved at him and headed out the door.

Cool autumn air instantly greeted me. It wasn't cold but pleasant. I watched multicolored leaves fall from the trees. It seemed like it would be a nice day but I felt uneasy for some reason. Every step I took the uneasy feeling grew stronger and stronger until I reached the school, NMS, Nintendo Middle School. I instantly spotted one of my closest friends, Ness, sitting on the steps.

"Ness!" I called out to him.

Ness looked up. "TL!" He exclaimed.

"You wanted to talk?" I looked around noticing Lucas wasn't here. "Where is Lucas? He's usually with you."

Ness closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "That's what I need to talk to you about..." I raised a brow at his grim tone. "Lucas... is in the hospital."

My mouth dropped from shock. "What? How?!"

The raven haired boy balled his fists. "He got hit by a motorcycle because I wasn't fast enough-"

"Hey!" I successfully cut him off. "You did all you could. Did you at least recognize the biker?"

Ness shook his head. "No, it was too fast and it was a hit and run."

I sighed. "Come on let's get inside before we're late for first hour."

Ness nodded. "Right." he stood up and dusted off his shorts before we walked inside for the usual school day.

Or so we thought.

Little did we know our lives would change forever this day.


	2. Ness' vision

**A/N: Just to clear things up.**

**Ages- TL: 13**

**Ness: 13**

**Lucas: 13**

**Red: 14 (Started school late and is in the same grade as TL, Ness, and Lucas)**

**Link: 19**

**Zelda: 19**

**Ganondorf: 30**

**Warrio: 29**

**Samus: 19**

**Peach: 18**

**Mario: 18**

**Luigi: 18**

**Pikachu: 15**

**Lucario: 16**

**Kirby: 16**

**Meta Knight: 16**

**King Dedede: 17**

**Jigglypuff: 14**

**Bowser: 19**

**Fox: 16**

**Falco: 16**

**Wolf: 17**

**Snake: 19**

**Ike: 17**

**Marth: 17**

**Pit: 15**

**R.O.B.: 20**

**Sonic: 18**

**Captain Falcon: 23**

**Game & Watch: 18**

**Olimar: 15**

**Yoshi: 17**

**Nana & Popo: 14**

**Donkey Kong: 22**

**Diddy Kong: 15**

**I think that's everyone but if I'm missing anyone please let me know. Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

The day went by normally, no that's a lie. It was _awful_! I hate school as is and it doesn't help when people are making me worry about Luke by asking me all these questions. Why cant math go by faster.

I stare at the clock hoping it'll go faster under pressure. After a good five minutes I got bored so I started drawing on my assignment. I'm probably going to get points taken off but I'm an honor student so I doubt it will affect my grade too much. I looked at the small doodle, it was me, TL, and Lucas. But we were in outfits that were our favorite Nentondo characters'. I was Nass from Spacebound, Lucas was Rucas, and TL was Lunk. Now that I think about it the names are like ours. I quickly shake off the thought and look back at the clock ten minutes. God dammit.

"Bored Ness?" A familiar voice asked behind me.

I quickly turned around. "Oh, hi Red." I sighed. "Yes I am bored, why cant class be over?"

"Probably because not all of us are as smart as you and need time to work." He replied sarcastically.

"Meh. It can still be over." I huffed and made a face at the clock.

"Whatever I'm going to finish this." Red said before turning back to his assignment.

Two minutes. Time you suck! Why cant you go by faster?

_BRIIIIIING!_

"FINALLY!" I yell out loud on accident.

My teacher rolled her eyes. "Class dismissed."

I quickly grab my books and run out the door trying to avoid the rush of students. Now I just need to get through homeroom then school is done and me and TL can check up on Lucas. I head to my locker and get my bookbag and stuff it with all the homework I got. Which isn't all that much.

"Ness." A familiar voice greeted me fro behind.

I quickly turned around to find TL standing behind me. "What's up TL?" I asked, zipping up my bag.

"Well I think I might have found something about the guy who hospitalized Lucas."

"Really what is it?" We might actually bring this guy to justice!

"I'll show you in homeroom just hurry." TL said before hurrying off to homeroom.

I quickly finished packing up and went to homeroom. Right before the bell rang.

"Alright everyone take your seats. Today is a study day so you may work on homework or read. Just keep the noise to a minimum." My teacher announced to the class as I took my seat next to TL.

"Alright what is it TL?" I whispered to him, not wanting anyone else to get involved.

"Look outside." TL pointed to the window next to us and I quickly looked outside to see a yellow motorcycle.

"That's the same one that hit Luke- AGH!" My eyes widen as I felt a sharp pain in my head like something was trying to break free.

Images start flashing in my mind. Leaping just in time to save Lucas from a dark arrow. A fat penguin king and a dinosaur fighting. Facing some weird fairy looking thing surrounded by lands. Meeting a elf in green. Running around in a huge mansion. Two giant hands arguing.

I can hear voices in the last scene... they sound familiar...

"LUCAS HANG ON!"

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!"

"YOU THREE GET DOWN QUICKLY!"

"WHAT IS THIS ZELDA?"

"TABUU IS BACK! YOU TWO JUST STAY HERE!"

"ZELDA WAIT!"

"NESS!"

"NESS"

"Ness!" I snap out of my trance when I hear TL calling my name. "Dude are you okay?"

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. "Y-yeah. I'm fine."

"If you say so." TL sighed and started to do his homework. I took out mine but couldn't focus on it. I was too busy wondering about the visions.

What was that fairy? And why did that elf look a lot like TL? And why was I saving Lucas? And more importantly what were they saying? Who is Tabuu? Who's Zelda? Where the fuck did all this come from?

* * *

**A/N: **And done. First I have a very important question to ask you guys. Should I add ships or not? I was thinking about adding NessxLucas but I'm not sure it depends on if you guys want it. Also should I add the SSBU newcomers as side characters?


End file.
